goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
David the Screamo tell The Smith family the truth in reaction to Luna Minami becoming a UTTP member / Evil Ivy gets kicked out of the Smith's house and gets sent back to Azuraverse
David the Screamo tell The Smith family the truth in reaction to Luna Minami becoming a UTTP member / Evil Ivy gets kicked out of the Smith's house and gets sent back to Azuraverse is a GoAnimate video by Kosta Karatzovalis, published on June 18th 2018. Cast * David the Screamo, David Smith-Himself/Evil Genius/Zack * Kosta's Dad-Simon * Kosta's Mom-Grace * Tamara-Kendra * Charley-Susan * Rachel-Jennifer * Alexandria-Allison * Rosanne, Azura-Princess * Yvonne-Kayla * Eric Smith, Ike-Himself * Ivy Smith-Emma, Herself * Evil Ivy-Salli Transcript * David the Screamo: Man, it's been a day since Luna Minami was becoming a UTTP member after she killed my friends one month on. I gotta do something. Wait a minute, Eric's parents are at on there vacation, I have to tell them the truth in reaction to Luna Minami becoming a UTTP member. * (David grabs his mobile phone out of his pocket) * Kosta's Dad: David, who are you calling. * David the Screamo: I'm calling to Diesel and Kate Smith about Luna Minami becoming a UTTP member. So don't bother me. * Kosta's Mom: OK, I will let you know when you finish. * Text: Meanwhile, somewhere in the vacation. * Kate Smith: Wow, this place is beautiful. * Diesel Smith: I know, honey. * (The phone rang) * Diesel Smith: I'll get it. Hello, this is Diesel Smith. * David the Screamo: Diesel, it's me, David. * Diesel Smith: David, it's that you. * David the Screamo: It's David the Screamo to you Mr. Smith, do you think I'm your son? * Diesel Smith: Oh, sorry, I've thought your my son David Smith. But anyways, what can I do for you. * David the Screamo: I have to tell you the truth of something? * Diesel Smith: OK, I'm listening. * David the Screamo: Luna Minami is now a UTTP member along with The Save-Ums and the Flowerpuffs, after she lied to the good users for vandalizing pages like Elephant012, Igor the Mii, Sarah West and Sophie the Otter, and forced to make her own versions on everyone else pages. Also, Luna Minami has killed The Metal Punks one month ago. * Diesel Smith: What, oh my god, I am sorry about this. OK, We will go home and tell the kids about this. Anything else you want to say. * David the Screamo: Azura is taking care of RocketPowerGal24, Lloyd P. Nebulon, Eddie Horton, Douglas McNoggin and Kurt Blobberts on her own in reaction to Luna Minami. * Diesel Smith: OK. Thanks David the Screamo, I see you tomorrow about 10am in the morning. * David the Screamo: Thank you, bye. * Kate Smith: Who is that. * Diesel Smith: That's David the Screamo from the Metal Punks, he said that Luna Minami is now a UTTP member along with The Save-Ums and the Flowerpuffs after she lied to the good users for vandalizing pages like Elephant012, Igor the Mii, Sarah West and Sophie the Otter, and forced to make her own versions on everyone else pages. And even worst, Luna has killed The Metal Punks. * Kate Smith: Oh (x24). I can't believe she lied to us for vandalism their pages, we must back their bags and we are going to tell the kids about Luna Minami. * Diesel Smith: OK. * Text: The next day * (Diesel and Kate arrives with his car) * Diesel Smith: Hi David the Screamo, Kosta's parents and girls, are you ready to go to Eric's house now. * David the Screamo: OK, let's do it. * Tamara: Me two David. * Rachel: Me three. * Charley: Me four. * Yvonne: Me five. * Alexandria: Me six. * Rosanne: Me seven. * Kosta's Dad: OK everyone, let's go to Eric's house to tell them the truth. * (The car arrives) * Text: At the Smith's house * David Smith: Since Evil Ivy is grounded, we are going to watch Lloyd in Space. * Eric Smith: I agree with David. * Ivy Smith: (Emma's voice) Let's watch Lloyd in Space. * (The door bell rang) * Eric Smith: Come in. * David the Screamo: Hi guys. * Eric Smith: David the Screamo what are you doing here and the girls with Kosta's Parents. * David the Screamo: I've got a surprise for you. * David Smith: What is it? * (Diesel and Kate arrives) * Eric Smith: Mom, Dad. * David Smith: What are you doing here. * Ivy Smith: (Emma's voice) We thought you are no longer with us. * Diesel Smith: Unfortunately, we just receive a call from David the Screamo yesterday to tell you the truth. * Eric Smith: What do you mean? * Kate Smith: Because Luna Minami along with The Save-Ums and The Flowerpuffs is now a UTTP members after she lied to the good users for vandalizing pages like Elephant012, Igor the Mii, Sarah West and Sophie the Otter, and forced to make her own versions on everyone else pages. And even worse, Luna has killed The Metal Punks, despite of the merge the entire multiverse. * Eric Smith: WHAT! Oh my god, I thought we love Luna Minami and she lying to us without letting us know. * Kate Smith: Exactly right. * Diesel Smith: And also, Ivy, why is your voice as Emma. * Ivy Smith: (Emma's voice) It's because, it's because the world was changed now because Luna told me that I what to be a good girl and my evil clone whats to be a bad girl, despite for the upcoming merger on GoAnimate and the reason why my voiced is Emma because I'm a teenager look-a-like. * Kate Smith: Right, that's it, young lady, but I'm afraid you might have to hate The Save-Ums now, even know you hate Custard. * Ivy Smith: (Emma's voice) Why Not? * Diesel Smith: Because they are now as UTTP members, including Custard. * Ivy Smith (Emma's voice) You know what, your right, I thought I was a good girl now, and now we got brainwashed ourselves. * Kate Smith: And one more thing, where's your Evil clone of yours. * Ivy Smith: (Emma's voice) Um, I think is coming now. * Evil Ivy: Hey, what is going on here. Hey, why is whole people doing. * Diesel Smith: Guess what, Evil Ivy, you are not welcome here. * Evil Ivy: Why? * Kate Smith: Because Luna Minami is now a UTTP member. * Evil Ivy: What are you talking about. * Kosta's Dad: Because she vandalism pages like Elephant012, Igor the Mii, Sarah West and Sophie the Otter, and forced to make her own versions on everyone else pages like Kosta Karatzovalis, MumaX992, mickey.mcguinness.7, Alex Kimble, RocketPowerGal24 and many more just like you. * Diesel Smth: Kosta's dad was right, and also she was harassing, trolling and bullying Sophie the Otter and her friends and cousins, betraying and bullying Shimajirō Shimano and his friends, treating them like trash and joining the UTTP!! * Kate Smith: And even that The Save-Ums and The Flowerpuffs are becoming horrible students. * Evil Ivy: Wait, why do you think The Save-Ums and The Flowerpuffs are bad students, not even worse than The Babylon Rogues. * David the Screamo: Azura ask us about the 10 of them for being late for school, refusing to do your schoolwork, sleeping in class, destroying the chalkboards, throwing your worksheets away, chewing gum in class, flinging apple sauce at people, cutting class, smoking cigarettes in the bathrooms, failing cooking class, skipping lessons, skipping assignments, skipping school, cursing at your teachers, yelling at your teachers, attacking your teachers, cursing at your classmates, yelling at your classmates, attacking your classmates, cursing at students, yelling at students, attacking students, killing students, broke someone's foot, tickling Bambi's mother's feet lots of times nonstop while she was teaching during Chinese class, Korean class, Japanese class, Vietnamese class, Thai class, Indonesian class and Malaysian class, giving Patty Rabbit and her friends nosebleeds, skipping school to go street racing, stealing Bambi's mother's lunches from Chinese restaurants, Korean restaurants, Japanese restaurants, Vietnamese restaurants, Thai restaurants, Singaporean restaurants, Indonesian restaurants, Malaysian restaurants and Mongolian restaurants, putting fake, trash, garbage, rubbish, insulting, bullying, swearing and racist comments onto Sophie the Otter's videos, Weatherstar4000video's videos and Igor the Mii's videos, spreading lies on the internet, tickling Faline's feet lots of times nonstop while she was teaching during Chinese class, Korean class, Japanese class, Vietnamese class, Thai class, Indonesian class and Malaysian class, giving the Get Along Gang characters painful nosebleeds, stealing Faline's lunches from Chinese restaurants, Korean restaurants, Japanese restaurants, Vietnamese restaurants, Thai restaurants, Singaporean restaurants, Indonesian restaurants, Malaysian restaurants and Mongolian restaurants, throwing paper balls at Marcel Rabbit while he was teaching during Science class, skipping school to steal Rachel Rabbit's nail makeover tools, giving school computers viruses, hanging out with Violy and her friends, starting food fights in the cafeteria, smashing windows with stainless steel baseball bats, stealing money from the vending machines, looking up pornography during computer class, betraying Shimajirō Shimano and his friends, family and classmates and treating them like garbage, tickling Megumi Komatsu's feet while she was teaching during Japanese class, spraying Sakura Shimano, Renge Midorihara and Nene Momoyama with crybaby gas, ranting on Sylvanian Families, making fake lockdowns and fire drills, making fake VHS, DVD and Blu-ray openings, betraying Sophie the Otter and her friends and cousins, ranting on Maple Town, saluting on your show, smoking weed in the cafeteria, vandalizing school property, ranting on Weatherstar4000video, playing your theme song on the top volume at full blast, tickling Portia Porcupine's feet during U.S. History class, whacking students with stainless steel baseball bats, making violent threat videos out of Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates, broke someone's arm, making violent threat videos out of Patty Rabbit and her friends and family, ranting on Sophie the Otter, cursing at Belle and Cinderella while they were teaching during French class, spraying Patty Rabbit with crybaby gas to make her flood the entire school with her tears, broke someone's leg, drawing and showing pornographic pictures at school, showing guns, knives, machetes, axes and explosives at school, spraying Fanny Fox with crybaby gas to make her flood the entire school with her tears, using racial slurs and profanity, calling Portia Porcupine a crybaby and beating her up at the same time, bringing weapons to the classroom, spraying Roxie Raccoon with crybaby gas to make her flood the entire school with her tears, smuggling drugs, guns, explosives, North Korean, Iranian and Russian propaganda and alcoholic drinks into school, bullying Patty Rabbit and her friends, ranting on Adventures of the Little Koala, bullying Roobear Koala and his friends and sister, spraying Suzie Squirrel with crybaby gas to make her flood the entire school with her tears, throwing baseballs at Mulan while she was teaching during Chinese class, spraying Clara Murakami with crybaby gas to make her flood the entire school with her tears, dancing to Justin Bieber, spraying Dotty Dog from the Get Along Gang with crybaby gas to make her flood the entire school with her tears, watching inappropriate videos, stealing other students' lunches so many times, stealing Miguel Rivera's lunch from Taco Bell, Wendy's, Burger King, Dairy Queen and White Castle, destroying the computers in the ICT Room, bullying Gfourtx, tickling Yumi Konishi's feet while she was teaching during Science class, killing hundreds of students by bringing jars of bees, tickling Setsuko Konishi's feet during Math class, destroying the school's iPads with your chainsaws, pushing, punching, kicking and throwing students down the stairs, killing them instantly, tickling Fanny Fox's feet during Japanese class, ranting on An American Tail, throwing garden soil at people, using profanity, punching, kicking and throwing students out of the windows from the 2nd, 3rd and 4th floors, killing them instantly, tickling Keiko Koizumi's feet while she was teaching during World History class, stealing other students' lunch money, witnessing the Strength of Street Knowledge, tickling Roxie Raccoon's feet during Chinese class, destroying the computers in the Computer Lab with chainsaws, getting very bad grades, destroying vending machines with chainsaws, throwing sand at people at the playground, giving people Barney errors, tickling Suzie Squirrel's feet during World History class, bringing M rated video games and AO rated video games to school, making grounded videos and violent threat videos out of Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates, tickling Patty Rabbit's feet during Music class, bringing R rated movies and NC-17 rated movies to school, bullying Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates, getting very bad grades, watching R rated movies and NC-17 rated movies, helping Dimitri Rascalov, Kenny Lee and Sonny Forelli give cocaine jobs to other people, bullying Portia Porcupine, ranting on the Get Along Gang, making violent threat videos out of Sarah West, bullying Fievel Mousekewitz and Tanya Mousekewitz, tickling Roxie Raccoon's feet during Chinese class, throwing paper planes at Retsuko while she was teaching during U.S. History class, making grounded videos and violent threat videos out of Sophie the Otter and her cousins and friends, subscribing to and joining Tobias James and many UTTP members, throwing paper planes at Elsa and Anna while they were teaching during Norwegian class, making grounded videos and violent threat videos out of Patty Rabbit and her friends, bullying Kooky Von Koopa, tickling Usagi Komatsu's feet during Science class, pulling pranks on Woody Woodpecker, spraying crybaby gas at Shimajirō Shimano, Mimirin Midorihara, Kikko Hayashida, Sakurako Koinuma, Marurin Sasaki, Kento Koshiba, Kirinta Kusano, Monta Kimura, Usagi Komatsu and Kumakki Mashiro to make them flood the entire school with their tears, saluting on The Emoji Movie, ranting on Disney, throwing paper planes at Miguel Rivera while he was teaching during Spanish class, spray painting graffiti on school property, sending Selkie and her friends to Da Planet of Stupedigy, summoning the Great Mighty Poo to throw poop on people, pouring garden soil onto people and all other bad things! * Eric Smith: 10 got strongly and severely permanently expelled, forbidden and banned from school forever permanently and also they all got kicked out of Azura's castle from the Lakeside! * David Smith: I agree with David. * Ivy Smith: This means, you are now getting kicked out of the house. * Evil Ivy: No (x10). Please don't kick me out of the house. * Kosta's Mom: That's too bad. The Merger between every multiverse is off. * Tamara: * Rosanne: * Alexandria: * Yvonne: * Charley: * David the Screamo: Now we are calling Azura from the Azuraverse to pick you up back where it belongs. * Evil Ivy: Please David and the Smith Family, I'm sorry that Luna Minami tricked you all. * David the Screamo: It's too late. Hello, Azura, it's me, David the Screamo, can you please pick up Evil Ivy back to your universe, she is not welcome here because the late Kosta Karatzovalis will continue to make grounded videos out of The Real Ivy Smith very soon. * Azura: OK, thanks for asking, I'm coming to up her up. * David the Screamo: Thanks, bye. They coming. * Diesel Smith: Now pack your bags and everything you and let's go outside. * Text: 20 minutes later * Azura: Evil Ivy, I can't believe you are living the Smith Family despite of that merger all because of Luna Minami was a UTTP member. That's it, get in my ship now, you are going to prison. * Evil Ivy: Curse you Ivy Smith. * Ike: Hey David, how's things. * David the Screamo: Not quite, but were getting there. * Azura: And by the way, I already ask RocketPowerGal24 and Lloyd and his friends about the reaction of Luna Minami becoming a UTTP member, so she needs to think to change it back on the video pages or the new hero to save. * Kosta's Mom: Oh that's good news. * Azura: Well, be better get going now, if there's trouble on the way, I let you know. * Kosta's Dad: Good luck. * (Azura's ships left and disappears) * Diesel Smith: OK Ivy, are yo ready to change back your usual voice. * Ivy Smith: (Emma's voice) OK. * (Censored) * Ivy Smith: (real voice) Now my voice is Ivy. * Diesel Smith: OK kids, you may go to whatever you want. * (Cut to: White screen) * David the Screamo: Stay tuned for a small Deleted Ending coming up, and thanks for watching. * (The End) Deleted Ending * Azura: You stay here back to the cell where you belongs. goodbye * Evil Ivy: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. I hate my life. Category:Kosta karatzovalis videos Category:2018 videos Category:Series based on The Metal Punks